


5:21 P.M.

by LoveGeek15



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Pets, Post-Time Skip, they're married your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: Day 3: Firsts | Pets | "We should do this more often"Is it bad that Yahaba's jealous of an animal?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	5:21 P.M.

**Author's Note:**

> this can still be read as a stand alone, but the previous part is in the same timeline as this and its shorter because i had a limit of 521 words (hence the title) for *reasons* :D

The feeling of simultaneously going numb in your body and every emotion crashing into your chest; that’s what Kentarou’s feeling right now. This familiar feeling, this steady increase of the beat echoing in his ears and the world melting away as his eyes fully focus on the object of his affection. It’s like losing your breath just by looking their way. His head tilts as he sighs for the third time that minute, holding the face in front of him in his palms as if it were the world.

“I love you,” he whispers softly, “so much.”

“Kentarou.”

He sighs, again. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Shigeru raises an eyebrow, jutting his lip out. “Ken?”

“You’re so lovable, I don’t know  _ anyone  _ as lovable as you.”

“Okay one,” Shigeru points a finger up, “what about me? And-”

“What about you?” Kentarou sighs for the fifth time without looking at the man beside him. 

“Two-  _ excuse  _ me,  _ I’m _ your  _ husband. _ That-” Shigeru points his hands at the small animal in Kentarou’s hands, “is a  _ dog _ , Kentarou. A dog!”

“Look at him though!” Kentarou’s voice cracks as he scratches behind its ears. It’s a gorgeous golden bulldog, the biggest in size than the rest in the pen. He sniffs and pouts at the puppies face. “He’s so tiny.”

“Yes, he’s very small,” Shigeru nods, kneeling beside his partner, “And super cute, but um, we’ve been here for thirty minutes, honey.”

“I’m aware,” Kentarou smiles, still not looking at his husband. “I don’t want to let him go.”

“Uh-huh,” Shigeru nods, dropping his head on Kentarou’s shoulder. “I want dinner.”

“Then go.”

“You know, you were saying all of that out loud earlier,” Shigeru says as he stares at his hand, ignoring his last statement. “And you call  _ me _ dramatic.”

Kentarou shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right, and I don’t know who’s ring this is.”

“Shigeru,” Kentarou says slowly, glaring at his partner. 

“I thought you said you’ve never met anyone as lovable as that dog, so that must mean I’m nothing, right?”

“This is verbal abuse.”

“You’re telling me that I’ve never made you feel that way? Might as well marry the dog then,” Shigeru pouts, lifting the hand with his ring.

“One,” Kentarou stops him, mocking the way Shigeru listed his arguments from earlier, “I married you for a reason.”

“Mhmm.”

“Two!” He interrupts, lifting his chin. “As much as I love this dog, I love you more.”

“If you-”

“And three!” He says, pushing his face into Shigeru’s face and smiling, “I thought the same thing when I kissed you the first time.”

A small gasp leaves Shigeru’s mouth as he gapes at him. It slowly morphs into a smile then into a quiet laugh, contagious enough for Kentarou to follow along. 

“Seriously?” He raises an eyebrow, glancing down at his lips, “Even though I said that stupid line?”

“It made it even better.”

Shigeru scoffs, patting the puppies head, quieting the two for a few moments.

...

“So.”

Shigeru sighs. “So?”

“We should do this more often-”

“Absolutely not, Ken, we’re going home.”

“NOOOOOO-”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all.... they're so in love, its so hard to describe how much they make me feel things 
> 
> shout about kyouhaba with me on twitter! @lovegeek15 ;)


End file.
